


surprise?

by Compulsory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth Birthday (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, No Smut, everyone is just slightly scarred, kara is terrible at secrets, kara really likes pinning lena against walls, literally everyone knows they are dating, not subtle at all, they make out a TON, they sneak off to bang and everyone totally knows, “secretly” dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsory/pseuds/Compulsory
Summary: Kara didn’t like keeping secrets but there was something so exhilarating about sneaking around with Lena. Everyone always told her she was bad at sneaking and while generally, that was true, she was suddenly very good at lying when she wanted to pin Lena against a wall.orKara and Lena are secretly dating. On Kara’s Earth Birthday Lena has one job: keep Kara out of her apartment until the surprise party is ready.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 535





	surprise?

Surprisingly enough it was Kara’s idea not to tell anyone they were dating. ‘I want you all to myself Lena’ she had whispered in Lena’s ear before moving down and kissing her neck. And well Lena couldn’t reject while Kara’s fingers were skimming the waistband of her pants.

Kara didn’t like keeping secrets but there was something so exhilarating about sneaking around with Lena. Everyone always told her she was bad at sneaking and while generally, that was true, she was suddenly very good at lying when she wanted to pin Lena against a wall. 

_“Sorry Alex, I can’t make it to the DEO right now I need to interview Lena for my article.”_

_“Hey! Yeah. I’ll catch up with you in a second. I just noticed I left my phone at L-Corp.”_

Even when they were with a group of friends they still found ways to sneak off. 

_“Oh no! My heel just broke. Lena would you mind going with me to get spare shoes in the car?”_

_“Ugh. I think I dropped something back there. Lena, do you want to come with me and see if you can find it?”_

They weren’t the best excuses, but they were enough to avoid suspicion. For a while. Eventually people started speculating Kara was secretly dating someone. They just didn’t know _who._ When Kara wouldn’t tell them they started asking Lena who it was because: ‘You’re her best friend Lena why would you not know?’ 

Now Lena sat in the planning for Kara’s surprise Earth Birthday Party trying to avoid the topic of relationships all together. 

“So Lena, you’re keeping Kara out of her apartment until 7.” Alex said 

“Yes, I should be able to do that.” 

“Good. Now we just need to figure out how many people are coming” Alex said pryingly 

“Like I said before just everyone that’s here and Kara.” Lena replied 

“But what about her secret boyfriend?” James asked

“Or girlfriend.” Lena said before she could stop herself. 

Everyone turned to Lena

“So you do know something!” they all said at the same time 

_Shit._ Lena trapped herself in a corner. 

“No, I’m just saying it could be anyone. You don’t know. I don’t know. End of discussion.” 

Everyone looked at Lena suspiciously but dropped the topic. 

“Alright, just us and Kara. So we’re set?” Alex asked. 

“Yes.” Everyone said in unison. 

***

Lena’s eyes blinked open from the sunlight. Kara was snoring lightly beside her. Lena moved the hair from Kara’s cheek and neck and began to place soft kisses on her trailing up to her ear. She felt Kara lightly move awake and then hum in approval. Lena reached Kara’s ear and whispered. 

“Happy Earth Birthday, darling,” 

Kara turned around in the bed so she was facing Lena.

“You look really pretty” she said before leaning forward and kissing Lena. 

Their kisses turned hot and messy. Kara flipped them so she was on top. She moved down to Lena’s neck and began sucking a pulse point earning her a low moan from Lena. 

\--

Kara collapsed on the bed next to Lena 

“Lena I-” 

Kara was interrupted by a sudden knock on her door.

“Kara, are you up yet?”

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Alex was here. 

Kara cleared her throat. 

“Yeah. yeah, I’ll be just a second.” 

Lena looked at Kara in a panic. Closet. Kara mouthed. Kara quickly grabbed some clothes and tossed them to Lena as she made her way into the closet. Kara then superspeed around the room tidying up the bed and clothes tossed on the ground before changing into some pajamas that were tossed on the ground. 

She opened the door and Alex looked at her in suspicion. 

“Your hair looks nice.” Alex said sarcastically

“Oh, haha. Bed head, you know?” Kara said with a weak laugh 

“Oh yeah. Bed head.” 

“So what’s up?” 

“Oh yeah! I brought sticky buns for Earth Birthday!” 

“Yummm. Thank you” Kara said as she pulled the bag of sticky buns out of Alex’s hand and moved over to the kitchen to eat them. 

“Soooo.” Alex said as she walked over next to Kara in the kitchen. 

“Who’s your mystery person?” 

“Ugh. Alex I already told you there isn’t anyone.” 

“Mhmm. Well if there is someone, just know I’d love to meet them when you're ready.” 

“Okay.” Kara said sarcastically. 

“Hey! Girlfriend. We should tell Alex we are dating so she gets off my back.” Kara said to an empty spot in her apartment.

“There.” Kara said with a smile 

“Haha.” Alex said as she pushed Kara. 

Suddenly Lena’s phone started ringing from the nightstand next to Kara’s bed. Alex looked at Kara in confusion. That was not the ringtone Kara used. 

“I changed my ringtone yesterday” Kara blurted out as she sped to pick up the phone. 

“Hi. Yes. This is Kara Danvers. Oh? Right now? I’ll head to CatCo right away.” She said to the stranger at the other end of Lena’s phone before hanging up and walking back over to the kitchen. 

“I’m so sorry Alex I have to head to CatCo. Thank you so much for the sticky buns!” Kara said as she headed back towards the kitchen. 

“It’s alright! Have a fantastic day Kara. I’ll see you later.” Alex said before hugging Kara and walking out the door. 

Just after Alex left Lena walked out of the closet and the couple burst into laughter. 

“Who was that?!” Lena said 

“I have no idea. Some dude named Morgan Edge?” 

“Oh good, no one important.” 

Kara walked back into the kitchen and shoved another sticky bun in her mouth. Lena followed her, wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, and tiptoed so she was the same height as Kara. 

“Did you really mean what you said earlier?” 

“Hmm?” Kara said, her mouth still full of sticky bun

“Do you want to tell Alex about us?” 

Kara turned around so she was facing Lena now, and swallowed the last of the sticky bun before responding, 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think It’s time.” Kara said with a smile 

“I want to tell everyone how much I love you. Because I do. Love you.” Kara said 

“I love you too,” Lena said before leaning forward and giving Kara a kiss.

This time Kara’s phone actually rang. 

“Ugh. I guess it’s actually time for work.” Kara said before picking it up. 

\--

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. At 5pm Lena showed up and said she was going to take Kara somewhere as a surprise. You could never feed Kara too much so she planned for a little picnic close to Kara’s apartment so they could just walk up when they were done. 

Kara had other ideas. Lena watched as Kara slowly slid her hand from Lena’s knee up her thigh during the car ride. Lena was breathing heavily now. The driver was supposed to take them a couple more minutes to park but Lena told him to pull over. 

Lena quickly got out of the car and pulled Kara into an alleyway. Kara pressed her against the wall of the building. Their kisses were hot, messy, and full of passion. 

“Apartment?” Kara asked. 

All thoughts of the surprise party were ripped from Lena’s mind. 

“Yes.” Lena said.

One minute Lena was pressed against the wall of a random building and the next she was pressed against the door of Kara’s apartment. Kara reached forward grabbing the door handle. The locked handle crushed under her hand and Kara pushed forward. The door opened behind them and Kara immediately began moving them towards the bed. 

The two were so lost in the moment they failed to notice their crowd of friends setting up for a surprise party. Everyone had stopped and was now staring at the couple making out in front of them. 

“Oh my God.” Alex said. 

Kara and Lena broke from their kiss and noticed their friends standing around them. 

“Surprise?” Kara said.

No one looked surprised. 

“First of all. Gross. Second of all. Lena you had one job: keep Kara out of her apartment until 7, it’s currently 5:30. Could you really not keep it in your pants for two hours? And third of all. Surprise!!” Alex said. 

Kara looked around her apartment and noticed the room was in the middle of being set up. 

  
  


“Happy Earth Birthday!” Everyone said in unison 

  
  


“Gosh. You guys really didn't have to do any of this for me.” 

  
  


“Yeah. Yeah we did.” Lena said as she stared into Kara’s eyes.  
  


Kara was lost in a world of Lena until a quiet cough reminded her of where she was. 

“Wait! So none of you were surprised Lena and I are dating?”

“No not at all.” Nia said 

“Kara, you were wearing pajamas that looked as expensive as your entire apartment this morning. I think It was safe for me to assume they were not yours.” 

Kara blushed a deep red.

“Oops.” 

“You guys are not very subtle.” Brainy said 

“Yeah, we’d been watching you pine over each other for so long it was obvious when you started dating.” Kelly said

“What?!” Kara and Lena said in unison 

“Yep. You guys were so obvious.” Nia said. 

“You really were.” Alex said 

Suddenly Kara’s stomach rumbled. 

“Looks like someone hasn't been fed in the past 30 minutes” Lena said as she slipped her hand into Kara’s. 

“Oh I think she’s been fed alright.” Alex said with a smirk 

“Hey! I’m right here.” Kara said as she lightly shoved Alex 

“Let’s get this party started!” James yelled 

“Yeah, just one second.” Kara said as she dragged Lena to the back 

“Is it alright everyone knows?” Kara asked 

“It's perfect.” Lena said as she leaned forward and kissed Kara 

  
  



End file.
